A Wedding Story
by footballchick5
Summary: Chapter 5 up Rory and her future husband are going to be on TLC's A Wedding Story. Rory's POV
1. Going to the Chapel

A Wedding Story  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls characters, or anything to do with TLC's A Wedding Story, but I do own this story.  
  
Rating: PG for now  
  
Author: Footballchick5 (Go Colonials!)  
  
Chapter 1- The Story  
  
Just a little note: This is Rory POV  
  
As I was sting reading Portable Dorothy Parker by Dorothy Parker it was one of my favorite books that I read over and over. When I heard a knock at the door. I got up hoping it would be him, but when I got to the door it was the UPS man.  
  
"Package for Rory Gilmore," he said with a stern voice.  
  
"That would be me," I said trying to know what it was.  
  
"Just sign here," he said.  
  
After I finished signing, he game me the package. I was wondering whom it was from. When I looked at the label I could feel my heart start to pound in my chest.  
  
"Mom" I screamed hearing the echo go through the whole house.  
  
"Rory, are you OK?" she said with a panicked voice, "what's going on? Are you dying?"  
  
"Mom their here!" I could not help but contain the way that I felt.  
  
"Oh my Gosh," she screamed, "your wedding invitations are here. You have to let me see."  
  
"Run," I screamed hoping that she could just twitch her nose and be down here.  
  
Just than she came sailing downstairs almost jumping over the balcony.  
  
"Let me see, let me see," she was screaming almost sounding more excited than me.  
  
She grabbed the package out of my hand and ripped it open.  
  
She started to read the invitation, "We would like to invite you to the wedding of our granddaughter Lorelai 'Rory' Gilmore to Tristin DuGray on the Saturday the 5 of July 2006 at Sunset Beach in Clemente California. Please RSVP by June 11 2006 to Emily Gilmore at (984) 732-8149. Oh my Gosh!" she screamed, "my baby's getting married. I really need a hug she is going to pack up and move away and only going to visit me on holidays."  
  
"Mother we are going to live in Hartford its not that far away, and I promise to call everyday," I told her trying to reassure her.  
  
"You call me and I call you than we can talk twice a day."  
  
"Mom," I said, " I am going to be a married women with a husband. But I will always find time for mother daughter time."  
  
"That's my girl," she said giving me a hug. "Now I said I have to go call Tristin."  
  
Than I left the room to find the phone, when I heard my mother in the background singing Going to the Chapel.  
  
A/N: I know that this chapter is short so if you guys like it I will write more, and longer chapters. Also I will get into it later about Rory and Tristin on A Wedding Story. But until than please review!! 


	2. The Letter

A/N: Thank you for all the feedback, I'm glad you enjoyed the story. So without much more here is the story. Except I just have to say, I told you I would get it posted by today Trory4ever!  
  
***  
  
"Come I Tristan answer your cell," I muttered out loudly. I was so excited I could not wait to tell him everything was coming together. I Rory Gilmore was getting married to Tristan Dugray.  
  
Just as I was about to call him again, the doorbell rang. From all the excitement I had I skipped to the door. As I opened I was shocked to see my future husband standing there.  
  
Without any hesitation I planted one square on him.  
  
To my dismay he pulled away.  
  
"Well hello to you to," he said with that devilish grin on his face, the grin that always made me smile no matter what. So I leaned back in a gave him a nice gentle kiss.  
  
"I have a surprise for you", he said keeping that grin on his face.  
  
"So do I," I told him as I took his hand and lead him into the living room.  
  
No sooner did we sit down when my came down the stairs. She was still humming and buttoning her shirt, "Rory, I cant get that song out of my head." Then she proceeded to scream like a tree years old and run up the stairs when she saw Tristan.  
  
A few minutes later she came back down the stairs, "Hi Tristan, how is everything?" She asked him blushing a little for the earlier incident.  
  
"Fine, Lorelai, and yourself."  
  
"Fine everything is dandy, and one more thing don't call me Lorelai call me mom. Also I would like to stay and watch you two make out but I have to get to the Inn." Before she left she gave me a kiss on the forehead and than headed out still humming.  
  
"Where were we," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"We were all about suprises right now," I said as he started to kiss his way down my neck.  
  
"Was yours your mom and the whole shirt thing?" He questiond but the went back to kissing.  
  
"Nope," I said with a chuckle, "but I bet you enjoyed it",  
  
"That really got his attention because he stopped and looked me square on the eye, "Rory, seeing your mom was nothing, well first off she is your mother, and second I love you and only you."  
  
All I could do was sit there and smile Tristan Dugray was really in love with me.  
  
With tat I got up and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"Hold on, you need to be patient," I told him as I left the room.  
  
As I reached the kitchen table I picked up the invitations, when I felt two strong arms go around my waist.  
  
"Look," I said as he started to kiss my neck, "it's our wedding invitations, they came today".  
  
As I turned around he gave me a kiss, "I have something for you to", he said as he handed me a piece of paper.  
  
"What is this, Tristan?"  
  
"Read it."  
  
Dear Miss. Rory Gilmore and Mr. Tristan Dugray, We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected for A Wedding Story. We were compelled by your unique story and would like to film it. Could you give us a call so we could set up a meeting. Hope to see you soon. Thank You, The crew of TLC's A Wedding Story  
  
"We made it," I screamed as I gave him a hug.  
  
"Now the whole world gets to see what an amazing person you are and why I am in love with you," he smiled as he said the as squeezed me tighter.  
  
"My mom is going to be so excited when I tell her. I need to call her now," I told his as I left to find the phone.  
  
"Hello Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Ror!"  
  
"We made it," I screamed into the phone.  
  
"You made it on what," she responded sounding confused.  
  
"A Wedding Story, we sent an application in once we got engaged, and we got a letter saying that they wanted us on it," I was so excited I could harly contain myself.  
  
On the other end of the line all I heard was her screaming and the she was telling Sookie.  
  
"Ror are you still there/"  
  
"Yah, mom I am still here."  
  
"Hold on Sookie wants to talk to you," she said as she handed the phone to Sookie.  
  
"Rory, I am excited I knew how much you wanted this," I could hear her talking to my mom it was hard to understand though, "Rory I have to go your mom is crying, Bye sweetie."  
  
"Bye Sookie,"I said as I clicked the phone off.  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to have the next chapter posted by Monday. So until the please review.  
  
Luv Ya~Beth 


	3. J Lo & Justin

Title: A Wedding Story  
  
A/N: Hey, I'm trying to squeeze in time to write in my busy life. I live by New York and since we got snow I could not leave the house so it's a good time to write. I'm so glad you enjoyed the story so far and I will continue to write whenever I get the chance. So without anymore, on with the story.  
  
***  
  
"She is so excited," I told Tristan as I sat the phone down on the table.  
  
"I hope you are excited to, I mean you are the one getting married," he whispered in my ear as he gave me a hug. "You by far are the prettiest lady's I have ever seen, and I cant believe you chose me," he told me kissing his way down my neck.  
  
"No time for playing, we need to get ready for our wedding, we still have to pick a cake, I need to pick a dress, and we," he silenced me with a kiss.  
  
"What ever happens does not matter as long as we have each other," he looked me straight in the eye when he said that.  
  
Tristan had that something about him that always made me laugh, smile, or just be happy, when I was around him. I always knew how much I loved him when he would talk to me. He would pour out his innermost feelings about himself, and was not afraid to cry in front of me. I knew I had something amazing with Tristan.  
  
"I know, but I have dreamed of my wedding my whole life and I want it to be perfect," I told him stroking his cheek.  
  
"And it will be but you need to calm down about it until than, we still need to hire a wedding planner," he told me.  
  
"What about Jennifer Lopez you know she was in The Wedding Planner, maybe she can do it," I told him seriously.  
  
"Yes, and than we can have Justin Timberlake do the ceremony," I could tell by the tone of his voice how sarcastic he was being.  
  
"You really think we could!" I said acting like he was serious.  
  
I was about to speak when he bagan tickling me.  
  
***  
  
A/N: You don't even need to tell me how short this chapter is and I am so sorry, I will try to make it longer next time. Hey its better than nothing! Until than, please review. Peace Out ~ Beth 


	4. Friday Night Dinner

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaack, sorry it took me so long, I have been in the hospital for like the last ten weeks but I'm better now and ready to write. The story jumps a little from where I last left off because I thought that it was going to slow so, here you are. Enjoy.  
  
***  
  
It was Friday night and even though we no longer had to go to Grandma and Grandpa's Friday night dinners we still go anyway. Tonight was special though it will be the first dinner to get all three generations of each family together. Though everyone had met before we just never sat down together. Tristan was going to pick me up at seven and Mom and Luke were going to meet us there. So until he came I went to my room to get ready.  
  
Exactly at 7 o'clock the doorbell rang and Tristan was waiting for me.  
  
When we got in the car he game me a kiss on the cheek, "its been forever and I have missed you so much," he told me giving me another kiss.  
  
"It's only been like 12 hours so I have no idea what your version of forever it, but it isn't that long," I told him smirking.  
  
After a few minutes of driving he looked to me like he had to say something but he did'nt say anything.  
  
After a while of him throwing glances at me I finally spoke up, "What?"  
  
"I was wondering if you knew how beautiful you were."  
  
His sexy voice made me blush.  
  
When we finally arrived at my Grandparents house we rang the door bell. This time another maid answered the door. "Hi where here for dinner, I'm Rory and this is Tristan."  
  
"Nice to meet you," she said as she took our coats.  
  
"What did I tell you 3 in 3," I whispered to Tristan.  
  
"Your right 3 maid in 3 weeks, good job," he whispered back as we proceeded to the dinning room.  
  
When we entered the dining room Tristan went over and greeted everybody, as mom yanked me out of the room to talk.  
  
"This is a family emergency," she said as we entered the study.  
  
"What's the matter?" I questioned, as she seemed very concerned.  
  
"Luke asked me to marry him," she squealed.  
  
"Oh my God! What did you say," I yelled.  
  
"Yes!!!!"  
  
We than proceeded to do the happy dance all the way around the room. After regaining our composer we reentered the dinning room.  
  
"Ladies I'm so glad you could join us," Grandma said as mom took a seat next to Luke and I took a seat next to Tristan.  
  
After the maid brought out the salad Tristan spoke up, "Rory and I have an announcement to make. We are going to be on TLC's A Wedding Story. We have a meeting Monday night to make the arrangements." Every one seemed so excited for us.  
  
After Tristan sat back down, Mom spoke up. "Luke and I also have an announcement, were getting married," she squealed one again hold up her hand to show off her rock. After everyone congratulated them, we all sat back down and ate our meal.  
  
Once dinner was over and everyone was leaving Tristan drove me back home. He walked me to the door, "Good night my Cinderella," he said giving me a kiss. Than he turned and walked back to his car before pulling of into the night.  
  
I stood there for a while and realized that I was in a really good place, and I had never been this happy.  
  
***  
  
A/n: I really hoped you like this chapter. There will be talking with Tristans family in future chapters and more L/L. But the next chapter will be the meeting with Tlc's A Wedding Story. Peace out~ Beth 


	5. Wedding Planners

Wedding Planners  
  
A/N: I fell like every time I update it gets further and further away any way here is another chapter.  
  
***  
  
"Four PM Friday, ok well see you than," I could not believe all this was going on I was getting married on national television.  
  
I was on my way to Tristan's we were going to meet with a few different wedding planners.  
  
As I approached the house I sat there for a while looking up at the big house. In a year my life was going to change for good. I knew how much I wanted it but how weird it was going to be. No more early morning coffee at Luke's with mom every day, also the Gilmore Girls as I know it would never be the same. I would move out and Luke would probably move in with mom. As I sat there day dreaming about my future, I was startled by a knock on my window. He was there looking at me, he precede to open the door and extend his hand as they did in the old fashion days.  
  
"So when is the meeting?" he asked as he pulled me in closer on our way to the house.  
  
"Friday at four," I couldn't help but smile when I said this, "is that ok with you?"  
  
"I'll have to see if I have anything planned."  
  
He kept his face so straight I could tell is he was lying, "Are you serious?" just than a smirk ripped across his face.  
  
"Some times I swear I hate you so much," I couldn't help but laugh at that.  
  
As we walked in Tristan pushed me against the closed door, and started to kiss me. I tried to stop him, "Tris, we can't do this here and now I mean you parents."  
  
"Aren't home," he interrupted me, " They are gone for the week and I told the maid to go. So we are by are selves for the rest of the night."  
  
"Uhhh. what about the wedding planners are they coming over?" I pulled back and looked into his eyes. I could honestly tell that since I got here he completely forgot why I came.  
  
"Right, the wedding planners'" just as he said that the door bell rang, "are here now".  
  
He picked me up and placed me on the other side of him, and opened the door.  
  
"Hi Tristan DuGrey," she looked at him to make sure that it was him, and he gave her a slight nod. "Hi, I'm Katlyn Allocco," she looked at me, " you must be the bride".  
  
"Yes, I am. Rory Gilmore," I reached out and shook her hand.  
  
It was going to be along night of Wedding Planners.  
  
A/N: I hoped you like it I will try to have the next chapter posted by the end of the weekend. 


End file.
